


Boost's return

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Boost gets out of jail and everyone is excited. What could possibly go wrong?





	Boost's return

12:30pm in the Mixon household and four little female tuners were hanging out in Zarina Mixon't basement. The girls were chatting when a question came to Lyra Johnston's mind. 

"Hey, Zar Zar, isn't today the day that your brother is coming home from being in juvie?" Lyra asked and Zarina gasped.

"It's been a year already? wow, time flies by and anyway, yeah today's the day he comes home" Zarina said.

"DJ's been visiting him very often. I think he's been updating Boost with the latest news from within the gang" Lyra said and Zira nodded.

"Wingo's been going there with entertainment for Boost. You know joking around with him" Zira said and Leanna spoke.

"Snot Rod's been visiting Boost as well" Leanna said and it was Zarina who spoke.

"I've always loved that about my brother and his gang. Even when one of them isn't with the group, they still find ways to keep in contact and talk each day so it's like they are still one" Zarina said and her friends nodded. Suddenly, the revving of a V8 engine could be heard and subconsciously, Zarina sped up the ramp with her friends right behind her, Zarina was hoping that she would be the first one to see her older brother out of juvie but it was only DJ and Wingo.

”Dude, we should totally go take a drive and terrorize card on the highway when Boost gets back” DJ said and Wingo nodded.

”Maybe we can ask and see if our sisters want to come of course if Boost will allow them to” Wingo said and Zarina prayed that her older brother would allow her and her friends to come with.

”Anyway, Boost is coming back in about three hours” DJ said “something about checking him out of juvie, letting the cops know that his time is up” Zarina sighed.

”Three hours? I miss my older brother, why can’t he just get out now?” Zarina said. The little tuner went outside for a drive and stopped at the park her and her brother used to go to when they were kids. While there, some intimidating things came across Zarina's mind.

 _"What if my brother never comes back? What if he got in trouble in jail and being 'released' just meant that they were going to kill him?"_ Zarina was horrified. She didn't even notice when someone tapped on her little spoiler.

"Zarina?" the voice said and Zarina just sped away. The car looked after her and it was Boost. "Why was my sister crying?" he pondered as he followed her back home. 

Zarina burst through the doors and to her parents room. 

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Jasmine Mixon asked. Rich Mixon drove in. He was with his best friend Cam Spinner.

"Zarina, what's your deal?" Rich asked. Zarina whimpered.

"A thought occurred to me; what if Boost is never released?" Zarina sobbed.


End file.
